Just Another Anniversary Story
by Kurai-Hime
Summary: What happens when Yuki leaves? Will he come back? Where did he go? And if he comes back what will he bring back later? YukiShu I have lost inspiration so if you wanna know the super ending I had planned reveiw me about it and I will put the en
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Just Another Anniversary Story **

Author: MirokuSangoForever

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it's characters.  I wish I did though! … Apple juice!

Note: Sorry if their out of character but this is the first Gravitation fan-fiction I have ever written so cut me some slack. It may go back and forth between POV's but you will be able to tell. Also Yuki may be a bit out of character… He will be a bit nicer.

Key: song in _italic, _dream in bold… I think that's all you need so know

Please read and review!

_Just another Anniversary Story_

Chapter 1 

"So Shu, how you doin' on the lyrics for the new song?" I am Shuichi Shindo, the lead singer in the rock band called Bad Luck. My best friend Hiro is the guitarist and Suguru plays the keyboard. K-san is our manager… Just watch out because when he wants something done he uses guns. Right now we are sitting in Hiro's apartment talking about Bad Luck. We have gone from an opining act to a major hit, we are number one on the charts now which means we have passed Nittle Grasper! "The lyrics haven't been working out like planned because I… Well I just can't think of anything, but do you want to hear them anyway?" It's true that I can't think of what to write but the real reason is because Yuki went on a trip, and didn't take me with him! He said that he didn't need me around while he goes to a book signing or whatever it was he said. At the time I wasn't really listening because I knew he was lying, I could see it in his eyes. Where did he really go and why couldn't he take me. Is there some other man that I don't know about, or could he have fallen in love with some woman! Why couldn't he take me? I forced those thoughts out of my head and listened to what Hiro was saying, I couldn't let him know about this. I didn't want to tell anybody because… Well, I don't know why but I just don't think I should tell anyone that Yuki left for some mysterious reason. "Sure, why wouldn't I want to hear my best bud's creation." He ruffled my hair and sat on the table, even though there was a chair right in front of it. While I sang the lyrics without the music. (I haven't created the demo tape yet.)

"Ok, here it goes."

_You see me, yet you don't know what's going on,  
You feel me, but you don't know who I am.  
How many times do I need to tell you,  
That we need to work this out! _

'Cause we can't go back to yesterday and tomorrow is too late,  
Today we need to get things straight, this is what I got to say.  
We don't got every day, we only got today,  
We have to live, and live this day….

"Ugh, that really sucked. It doesn't get any better so I won't make you listen to the rest." I sunk down into the chair that was by Hiro and sighed.

"All you need is some inspiration. Why don't you go back to Yuki? Haven't you guys been together for two years now?" Suddenly a light bulb turned on inside my head.

" Two years! I just remembered that our anniversary is this Saturday, I need to get him something! I have to go now, see ya later Hiro!" I ran out of the apartment as fast as I could so I didn't hear what Hiro said after that but he probably just said something along the lines of 'see ya Shu.' I think I got back at Yuki's apartment in record time… Well our apartment but for some reason I still say it is his (but I do pay for half the rent!). I was definitely not surprised to come in to silence but it still caught me off guard, I was so used to coming in every day to hear the quiet monotone sound of the keyboard of Yuki's laptop, and now it was gone. I went into our bedroom and sat on the bed and thought.

Where is he really, why couldn't I come? Why did he leave three days before our anniversary? I can still remember two years ago, when I met him in the park. Now looking around my room I remember how he used to tease me. He could be so mean, but sometimes he would get this look on his face, he sort of smirks. And soon, we would end up here in this very spot. He has yet to actually say I love you yet too! Am I over reacting? I don't know but I can't think of why he would leave so suddenly, and he didn't want to tell me anything about it.  
Soon I flopped down into a lying position and fell asleep

**"Hmm, where am I. Hey I think this is the park where I met Yuki." I spoke out loud to no one in particular. Then I heard talking in the distance. **

"Oh Yuki, thank-you for taking me here. It is beautiful." I heard Yuki's name and instantly hid behind a bush and watched. It was in fact Yuki, but the one beside him was Suuya Takashi, a very famous Japanese actress. They were sitting under a cherry tree and it was fully in bloom, the petals where blowing near the two. I kept watching when I saw something that I would never forget. Yuki leaned forward and kissed Suuya, on the lips! I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. I ran as fast as I could, I kept on going but everything had become the same. Everywhere there were cherry trees and every once and awhile I would see Yuki and Suuya sitting under one kissing. I closed my eyes and screamed.

Ok I have done a few chappies already but I am going away for just a few days so I will not be able to update. But when I get home I will check my reviews. If a lot of people review then I will add more chapters, remember the more chapters the more motivated I am to write and update. I got really bad reviews for my last fanfic but I think I will get better ones on this one.  
Ok enough of the boring talk. So how was it? Good? Bad? Review!

Me: Starts jumping up and down punching the air for no reason  
Kumori-Hime: No more brownies for you!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title: I think you know the title already…_**

Author: The person that wrote the first chapter!

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

Note: To the 2 ppl that reviewed… Thank-you! After the first while of not getting reviews I was scared that no one liked my story but now that I have reviewers I will post the second chapter to keep you happy! And also another note… The beginning of the first chapter was not dream… it was not supposed to be bold, I don't know what happened there but something messed up…-- grr… By the way this is gonna change… A lot… before it is over. There will be more romance and more humor! And I have a special ending that I am not telling you. :P 

- Chapter 2 -****

"What? Where am I? It was all just a dream." I looked around while my vision focused. My eyes soon focused on the bed beside me, no Yuki. I looked at the clock to find out that it was already 10:00, I usually get up between 9:00 and 9:30. I walked down to the kitchen and got the only thing I felt like making out of the cupboard, cereal. After I ate I took my shower and basically got ready for the day. What was I going to do without Yuki? And if he did come back what would I give him for his anniversary?

"I could write him a poem, but that would be too sappy for him. I could throw him a big party, but… He doesn't seem to like big celebrations. I could make him strawberry shortcake because I know he will like that, but the thing is I can't bake very well. I know! I could ask Hiro to help me, he's my best friend so he should help." Again I was talking to no one in particular except myself. I ran over to the phone and dialed Hiro's number as fast as I could.

"Hello?" Hiro doesn't get up very early so although I didn't wake him up he just did so there was still tiredness in his voice.

"Hiro I really need you help." I thing I sounded a little more like I was pleading then I meant to but I really did need his help.

"Hmm, what's up bud?" The tiredness was out of his voice now and he was intently listening to what I needed.

"I have the perfect idea for a anniversary gift… but I don't trust myself in the kitchen. I was thinking I could bake a giant strawberry shortcake, but since I don't know how to bake I was thinking you could help me with that."

"Sure, I'll help you. I'll be there at 11:00 ok?" I told him that that would be good and hung up the phone. Now it is 10:30 and I really don't know what I should do next. Wait a minute, I should go shopping! I think we have everything we need here but I need to go out and buy strawberries and strawberry syrup. I put on a hat (to cover my highly recognizable pink hair) and sunglasses so that I wouldn't get chased by crazy fans and walked out the door. I was going to take Yuki's black Mercedes but I really don't think I can drive that well and if any damage came to his car Yuki would kill me. I walked to the store, which took about 15 minutes and bought the strawberries and the syrup. I was about to leave when I saw Ryuichi also about to leave.  
"Oi! Ryuichi, what's up!" He turned around to look at me and then I noticed my mistake.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were somebody else." I bowed down slightly, which caused my hat to fall off. Oh shit.

"I knew I recognized you! Your Shuichi Shindou the lead singer in Bad Luck!" As soon as he said this almost everyone in the store was saying 'Shuichi Shindou? Where?' I ran out of the store but with me came about two dozen fans. Soon I was back home but the fans were knocking on the door for about half an hour before they finally gave up. Luckily Hiro had arrived before the fans arrived and he let himself in (I gave him a spare key) and was sitting on the couch where Yuki would usually be watching TV.

"Ok why don't we get started, I have the strawberries and the syrup. Everything else should be in the cupboard." We started baking and everything went well, I only cut myself once while cutting the tops off the strawberries.

"By the way Shuichi where is Yuki anyway? It isn't very often you can get him out of the house so you can do these kinds of things." At first I slightly twitched, what was I going to tell him?

"Oh he went for one of those appointments about his medication." I think Hiro might have forgotten about that because he looked surprised when I told him this.

"Medication? What's wrong?" Yep he did forget.

"Remember Hiro, if Yuki gets really stressed out or forgets to take his medicine he may cough up blood." Hiro scratched the back of his head, I think he feels kind of stupid because he didn't remember that. We did the finishing touches on the shortcake and put it in the fridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Snow-Fire Flame – Don't worry I will post more chapters … I wouldn't be evil and make you wait too much longer (muahaha … or would I?) but I was busy all weekend so I couldn't post until the end of the weekend._**

27 – Ok… Nice name… and I will update… And things will start looking up for Shu-chan. 

Scarlet – Yes my fanfics can change quite a bit between the beginning and the ending, but that is because I get an idea for the basic story/beginning and then let the story kind of write itself.

Kumori-Hime – I will never be able to look at lemonade right again… 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title Author and Disclaimer: Same as last time .  
I know this chapter is really short but it is just the way I write. I write practically the whole story and then divide it into chapters so some of them are really short. Tonight I will post two chapters just because they are so short … but I only have 7 chapters done so I really don't want to run out of story before I am done writing if you know what I mean. This is Yuki's point of view… Anyway enjoy _**

- Chapter 3 -

"Three days huh. I'll be back by then." I looked at the calendar at the airport and then went to get onto the plane. I am Yuki Eiri, a famous romance novelist. I passed in my manuscript in yesterday so I don't have to worry about that. All I have to worry about right now is getting to California and getting Darien Ratel's autograph. Darien is a famous actor and he can speak both Japanese and English, so he acts in both places. I have found out (not without a little sneakiness) that Nittle Grasper isn't Shuichi's only idol, before he wanted to become a singer Shuichi wanted to be a famous actor. Just like Darien Ratel. There was also something else that Yuki wanted to get Shuichi, something that Shuichi would treasure for a lifetime.

"Good afternoon, may everyone please put on your seatbelts for the takeoff. Thank-you for choosing Tokyo Airlines direct flight, enjoy you flight." The normal every-flight greeting came statically out if the speakers as the airplane started to speed up as it went up the runway, and soon the plane was up in the air. God there is a lot of things you have to do before getting on the plane. Jeez, it is still the afternoon and I am so fucking tired, I guess the whatever-many-hours the trip is I can use that to sleep.

I woke up to see that the plane had just touched down on the runway and I also noticed that my ears hut really bad (god I hate landing in planes, my ears always hurt really badly after that), I was now in California. I got off the plane and rubbed my sore ears for a second, I am happy that I can speak English because I knew that almost nobody in California could speak Japanese. I walked out of the airport, greeted by the setting sun. If Shuichi were here we would definitely be sitting on a park bench watching the sun go down, it would be so romantic. I got to the hotel and checked myself in, went up the elevator and laid down on the bed. I was there for hours before finally I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning at 11:00 and I am really not a morning person. I got dressed and went down to the dining hall for breakfast.

Soon I was back out on the streets and after some major research I found out that Darien was going to be at California Mall (Original name huh?) for autographs and stuff. I had gotten an exclusive pass that lets me be one of the first to see him because the guy selling the passes was a major fan of my books so I got the pass for a low price. And all I had to do was sign one of my books he bought. It is so great to get stuff like that because you are famous. But when you are famous you need to make sure that if you go out somewhere to always where sunglasses and a hat or else you fans will come and tackle you, which can cause lack of oxygen due to people on your stomach and hanging around your neck. Soon I arrived at the mall, I got Shuichi's Darien Ratel poster signed (I found it under some of his clothes) and I got his 'famous notebook' signed. The notebook where he collects signatures, he has a few from the Nittle Grasper crew and a few from other people I don't really care about. He even got me to sign it because I was a 'famous author', although I don't think he needs proof of meeting me because I know that he won't leave my side no matter how much I push him away. I headed out of the mall, but not before stopping in to the jewelry store.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kemet – I will try to update more often but remember what I said at the beginning of this chapter. And because of school I have been writing even slower. Sorry if this annoys you or other reviewers!

Anonymous Bluesilver – To bad :P lol. I'm sorry if it annoys you but it is kinda my writing style. '

To all the people who read but didn't review: Thanks for at least bringing up the hit count but I really would love it if you reviewed … It makes me feel all fuzzy inside


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here is the 4th Chappy! Where am I going with this story? You will find out soon enough! I like the warm fuzzy feeling reviews give me… Kinda like hot chocolate_** **_Anyway this chapter is longer then the 3rd so I hope all you ppl enjoy!_**

- Chapter 4 -

It was starting to get late and Hiro had left hours ago leaving me to watch re-runs of my latest concert on the wide-screen TV. My eyelids started growing heavy as I turned off the TV at about 11:00 and I just laid there.  
"Please come back Yuki." Was the last thing I whispered before I went to bed.

I woke to the telephone ringing in my ear. I had fallen asleep on the couch and now the blanket was half on me and half on the floor.

"Hello?" I was surprised to hear that is was not Hiro or Tohma but instead it was Mika, Yuki's older sister.

"Hello Shuichi. Is my brother there?" Oh crap. What was I going to tell her? I couldn't say that Yuki went for a doctor's appointment because then she would either call the doctor's office or call later and then he still wouldn't be home.

"Uh, he went to a meeting about his latest novel. He won't be back until late tonight, and I'm sure that he will be really tired by the time he gets back so I advise not to call him tonight." I really hope she falls for that.

"Ok, but please tell him I called. Although I don't think he will call tell him to call me back." I internally thanked god that luck was on my side for this. She actually fell for it.

"Sure, will do. Talk to you later Mika." I hung up the phone and then went upstairs so that I could get dressed. Again I had work off so I had nothing planned for the day. I went downstairs and turned on the TV. Concert, commercial, infomercial, soap opera, cartoons, game shows and so many other unknown shows that I didn't feel like watching. I gave up, why were there never any good shows on TV on Friday morning… Ok so it's after noon now but it still feels like morning.

"What am I going to do all day without Yuki? Tomorrow is our 2nd year anniversary! Why isn't he here!" I dug my face into the pillow that was still on the couch and cried. I miss Yuki too much. Why didn't he tell me where he was going? Lovers are supposed to know where the other person is and what he is doing. With Yuki not here I don't feel like being my normal hyper self, instead I actually feel almost depressed. I walked into Yuki's study, usually Yuki would say something along the lines of 'get out brat' if I walked into his study without a reason but Yuki is not here right now so that means that I am free to look around. I noticed that his laptop was still on Yuki's desk, which means that he was coming back, Yuki would never go somewhere for a long time without taking his laptop. I looked at hi laptop again and this time I noticed a small photo-sticker on the corner of the portable computer. It was the photo we took on our first date, I didn't think he would actually keep that. I guess this means that even though he never has said it he does love me, I won't rush him into saying it just as long as I know. When he is ready to drop his pride for a while and tell me how he feels I will still be there. I will always be there, no matter what.

I walked out of Yuki's study and went to the kitchen. I was starting to get hungry, I decided to make soup (just the canned stuff) even though it wasn't quite suppertime yet (It's about 3:26).  
After my lunch/supper I went to my room (It didn't have a bed in it though ((guess why))) the walls and ceiling were a light pinkish purple. Although you couldn't see much of the walls due to the fact that there were about 50 Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck posters. The floor is hardwood, but you can't see much of that either because so much random stuff on it. There are posters that fell off the wall, there are videotapes without cases and cases without videotapes. Then something caught my eye, Yuki's favorite coffee cup was sitting on my desk beside some of my old lyrics. As far as I know Yuki never comes in here, why would his coffee cup be here? Soon I noticed something else… Or more like didn't notice something. My autograph book was not where I left it last, last time I had it I put it on the end table in the corner of the room. But now it was not there.  
I know I left it there and the only one who was in this building recently other then Yuki and I was Hiro. But I don't remember seeing any bulges in his pockets and he didn't have a backpack or anything. Plus why would he even take the notebook, why would he need it? The only other person that could have been in this room other then me was Yuki, but why would he want my notebook? Damn-it, I think Yuki not being here has gotten to my head. I probably just knocked it off the table last time I was here and it got kicked around. I searched my room (which took an hour or two) and found nothing.

"No! Where could it be?" I asked myself out-loud before searching the room for another five minutes or so. Finally I gave up and left the room. I walked into the living room and turned on the TV. I flipped though the channels until I saw a picture of Yuki on the screen.

"It seems the Yuki Eiri, the famous romance novelist that so many adore has just boarded the plane to go back to Tokyo Japan. He left for reasons unknown to go to California. He was there for approximately 3 days: Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. It has been reported that his two-year boyfriend was not with him on his trip. We will update you on this if we find out why he had gone to California in the first place." I turned off the TV and just stared at the blank screen for a bit.

"Yuki." I whispered his name before falling asleep on the couch yet again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ok so …. How was it im so happy I have over 200 hits so far and counts on fingers 7 reveiws! Im gonna eat chocolate now! Bye!_**

………  
…..  
…..

Oh yeah! I need to answer the review that I got! Which is only one so far but I got it within like 2 minutes!

Kemet - sigh School sux… But I'm glad that I have reviewers cuz reviews make me happy … ok that sounded kinda odd…..

Thanks to Kumori-Hime I will never be able to drink Lemonade without laughing again! 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello I am back! Oh yeah! Over 500 hits! Thank-you! Thanks! I hope you like this chappie too! _**

- Chapter 5 -

"Flight 213, Californian airlines is now boarding. Repeat, Flight 213, Californian airlines is now boarding. Will all passenger please head to the flight station." The voice came out of the speaker, although you could barely hear it over the crowd. This was my flight so I went and got on the plane. But not before checking to make sure that the book was in my pocket, along with one tiny item that would become Shuichi's most treasured. definitely Shuichi's most treasured item. Those were not the only things in my pocket though, there was also two tickets to go to Canada. Why Canada you ask, you will see soon enough. The plane ride home was pretty uneventful and when I got home it was almost midnight. I walked into the apartment to see Shuichi on the couch fast asleep.

"Now why is he on the couch, I think I'll take him up to the bedroom." I said this to myself very quietly, I picked him up and took him to the bedroom. Luckily he is a deep sleeper so he didn't wake up. I got into my PJ's and slipped into the bed with my sleeping lover. I was soon asleep with my back against his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up at about 9:00 to see that I was in the bed with Yuki against my back. Wait a minute, Yuki?

"Yuki!" I yelled as I hugged him tightly, waking him from lack of oxygen. He coughed and I released him. He turned around and smiled. He smiled, at me!

"Yuki…" I whispered this just loud enough for him to hear me as I looked into his golden eyes which have softened quite a bit since I last saw him. They no longer showed that cold emotion, had he gotten over his past and focused on the future?

"Happy anniversary brat." He leaned toward me and kissed me. Usually when he kissed me it felt like he was doing it just to shut me up, but this time it felt real. I could just tell.

"Mmm, happy anniversary Yuki." I got up got dressed and headed downstairs. A few minutes later Yuki had come down also. By then I had the giant strawberry shortcake on the table. Yuki walked in and the cigarette he had in his mouth fell on the floor.

"Did you bake this yourself?" His mouth was still slightly open and he had a confused look on his face.

"Well I did have help from Hiro but other then that yes. I baked it for you Yuki, happy anniversary." He closed his mouth at looked at me for a second, he was amazed that I had made such a large strawberry shortcake. Also I wrote his name on it using the whip cream.

"Well then, we should eat that soon. It almost looks too god to eat. Almost. But before we eat I think you may have been wondering where this went to." Yuki took the autograph book out of his pocket and flipped it open the page that had Darien Ratel's signature on it.

"Yuki, how did you get this? How did you know about him anyway?" Yuki closed the notebook and placed it in my hand.

"Well I found a few things about Darien in your room and I kind of clued in from that. Also after some research I found that he was doing an autograph session at the California mall.

"So that's why you went to California! I saw it on the news but they didn't know why you went down there." Yuki frowned and shook his head a little.

"I hate the media, they always try to pry into our private lives. If they had known then the secret for you would have been ruined. Anyway, away from the topic of media there is one more thing I want to give you." He pulled the two tickets to go to Canada out of his pockets and handed me one.

"You can speak in English right?" I stared at the ticket for a second then looked up to Yuki's face.

"Yes I can." I said this in English as if to prove to him that I can speak the language. Then switching back to Japanese I spoke again.

"What made you chose Canada?" I looked at the ticket again before I said the next part.

"Also, why Nova Scotia?" I looked up at Yuki who looked like he was thinking about something.

"Well, my uncle used to live there so I know my way around the place. Plus it is one of the smaller provinces so we are less likely to get lost."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Believe me…. It will get a lot better. Once they get to Canada it will start going better._**

Snow-Fire Flame – I'm gonna post the new chapter…. Err… It seems I already did (points upwards at story) lol

Hokage – If you sign in and then go to stats on the list on the side it will tell you… I will try to make them longer but some will still be short. Sorry.

Ranma064 – (Points to answer to Hokage's review) that is how you find how many hits you have.

Kuma-Chan – Your right, you can never forget the Pocky!

BakuraXMalik's Boys – Dude you ppl have given the longest review! And Ryan… Did you have your coffee today? 

Queen – I shall, I shall. I have like 7 or 8 chapter's written (I have 7 separated…. I just need to separate the 8th one on to a separate document.

Siriusly Delusional – Believe me it will be good… He has given the autograph and the Canada tickets but there is still one more thing… ;)

Anonymous Bluesilver – I shall e-mail you then when I am done.

Kumori-Hime – You are right. The only thing we need to know in French class is 'Je ne comprend pas.' lol 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long… I've been lazy and homework sux … I can't wait to read Al…. Kumori-Hime's fanfic… I want to read Daisuke's slightly sweaty encounter with chocolate (I think that is right) and she still hasn't posted it! (And yes it is a lemon ((and no I am not old enough to be actually allowed to read one.) … hmm… on that topic lets see who can guess my age. Anyway… Here's the story!**  
Chapter 6

Damn-it, why does he question everything. Why does he need to know why I picked Nova Scotia, I could have picked it for no reason. At 4:00 we ate some of the shortcake (Ok most of it, but it was so good I couldn't help it) and got ready to go to Canada. We would be boarding the plane tomorrow morning at 9:30 sharp so we had to be there two hours earlier or in other words at 7:30. I hated getting up early but the 9:30 flight was the only flight that wasn't already full that day. We both headed up to bed to get some sleep, although I soon found that I could not sleep. I looked over to Shuichi, god he is so cute. He was lying on his stomach and his head was turned towards me. He had a little drool on his mouth but oddly enough I found it quite cute. I can't believe how much I have changed, I was only away for a bit but I missed my pink haired idiot so much. Damn-it I can't sleep right now, he looks so cute. I just want to… I want to…. I gave in to the voice of inside my head, the voice of desire. I kissed him lightly and played with his hair a bit. Shuichi moaned in his sleep from the touch and rolled onto his back. The night shirt he was wearing had been moved up to almost his neck because of the pop star moving around in his sleep and it was showing a lot of his tanned chest. He was also well toned because of all the dancing and he has such a feminine figure that I just can't resist. I kissed the younger man's neck and started playing with his shirt. He moaned again but this time it wasn't in his sleep. "Yuki? What are you doing? We have to get up early, we need our sle…" He was cut off by my lips pressed against his. We broke off and just looked into each other's eyes for a bit.

"I can't sleep, my mind and my eyes keep on wandering over to you." I can't believe I said that, I've been writing too many romance novels. Before Shuichi could react I had slipped off his nightshirt completely. Shuichi decided that he didn't mind losing a little sleep, he purred happily as I ran my fingers though the young pop star's hair. The night kept going as it was but eventually became better, too good for words to ruin the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I officially hate alarm clocks. The annoying thing woke me and the hot blond man next to me quite early, 6:00 to be exact! I almost smashed it as I tried to turn in off. Why did mornings have to be so early? We got dressed ate breakfast and got into Yuki's black Mercedes. By the time we got to the airport it was 7:26 and we sat in the waiting area after we got everything done and over.  
The time in the airport was pretty boring, the most eventful thing was when I stretched out on the seats and put my head on Yuki's shoulder. A lot of people in the airport stared at us like we had three heads! Do they have a problem with the fact that we a both guys? Stupid homophobes… I while later we boarded the plane and took off. I was still very sleepy so after about half an hour I fell asleep, my head resting on Yuki's shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The younger man yawned quietly and leaned his head on my shoulder. In about 5 minutes he was fast asleep in the land of dreams. I soon started to hear him mumble in his sleep so I listened closer to see what he was saying.

"Mmm, Yuki. Go faster. Faster." A little blush crept to my face, what was he dreaming? I controlled my blush and kept my normal expression. Seriously though, what the hell was he dreaming about? And thank god he doesn't talk loud in his sleep. I looked around the plane to see if anyone heard Shuichi but most people seemed to be either asleep or reading. I started to fall asleep myself until I heard Shuichi talking again, I was curious so I listened to him as he dreamed whatever he was dreaming about.

"No, you have to go slower now! Mmm, no slower!" Jeez! What is he dreaming about! He stopped talking and I saw him stir a little. He looked up to me and blinked twice. God he looked so cute right now, I really wish we weren't on the plane and we were already in the hotel. Soon I felt the plane going down and slowly we hit the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muahaha! What was Shuichi dreaming about? Isn't what we all think it was? Of course not… It wouldn't be good if it was as it seemed. Ok, there are two pollish things starting now.  
1. Who can guess my age.  
2. I was thinking of writing a lemon but I'm not sure if some of you want to read it. So vote for what you want, and even if there are some ppl who want no lemon I may still do it just because I want to, I shall give you a heads up if I am going to though. I just want to know how many reviewers are with/against the lemon idea.**

OK! It tis the time we have all been waiting for! Lets (everyone in imaginary crowd) "_Answer the reveiws!"_

Know it all – Did I say something about gay marriage earlier?

BakuraXMalik's Boys – Well I to answer your question I think it is all of the above… Mainly because you leave long and funny reviews and a bit because you review almost every chppie and not really because your gay but it is pretty cool.

Kemet – Yes you have reveiwed for this story before.

Anyway… I've got to go finish a little bit of English (or Language Arts or what ever you wanna call it) homework. . I hate homework. Byezz! 


End file.
